The Davion Line
The Davion Line is the name given to the royal family of Dalania, with one individual of each generation being chosen to be the Overseer of the Proficient Council by the previous Overseer (to date either their father of uncle). As of present there are eight Davions alive - former overseer Arkos, his wife Lavina, their four sons Garrett, Silas, Ethorne and Railas, Garrett's wife Alyse and daughter Rosalynne. Arkos Davion Arkos took the mantle of Overseer at the age of 22, but his appointment was highly controversial, as he was not the son of the previous Overseer, but the nephew. In a highly dramatic announcement, his uncle said that he chose Arkos because his own sons showed a 'complacency which undermines the most basic Dalanian tenet.' In the months that followed, Arkos was able to prove that his uncle's judgement call was a wise one, leading with intelligence rather than force, managing to (among many other things) avoid a potential war with his cousins. At the age of 30, Arkos met his future wife Lavina, and after a brief romance, they married in Sarluka only a few years later. Their marriage has produced four children and at present, one grandchild. Lavina Davion Born in the Dalania's second city Sarluka, Lavina grew up as the only child of a business woman and an architect. At an early age she took an interest in biology, becoming a surgeon with almost no comparison. She met her future husband as she was officially made a member of the Proficient Council, but resigned before her relationship with Arkos was made public. Even now, at the age of 71, Lavina regularly assists in the treatment of patients at Sarluka's major hospital. Garrett Davion The eldest son of Arkos and Lavina, many expected Garrett to become the next Overseer, following a successful legal career, even working as part of the Dalanian High Court. However, upon the day of the announcement, Garrett stood beside his father's choice, saying that he would not have the time to give Dalania the love it deserved. Silas Davion Unlike his brothers, Silas has chosen a field which is less oriented towards the politics, military or high-brow academia shared by the rest of his family. At a young age, Silas lacked the same intelligence or drive shared by his brothers, and began to focus upon his preferred subject - sport. Over the years, he has progressed to the point at which he regularly competes at a national level, as both a swimmer and Triathlete. As for his personal life, the many trashy magazines of Dalania offer constant rumors towards potential wives and partners, but Silas remian silent. Ethorne Davion The current overseer, Ethorne is widely regarded as the successor that Arkos deserved. Most commentators agree that he is morally driven, and that he will often spend time reflecting upon his past judgments. Quick to learn, but slow to decide, Ethorne has always been one to only make his opinion known once he has sufficient evidence. Ethorne is also of the belief that any and all deaths are ultimately a waste, and seeks to improve the quality of life of the most possible and reducing the damage to others. He leads by example, and often makes video announcements regarding recent events to keep the civilian population up to date on recent news. As for his personal life, Ethorne shies away from the media, though it widely known that he is in a long-term relationship, though he and his partner have yet to be seen in public. Railas Davion The youngest of four brothers, Railas grew up without the pressure of potentially becoming overseer, instead allowing him to focus his time where he desired, the military. An elite member of the Special Operations teams, he is a crack shot and was Dalania's first representative amongst the elite group known as the Avengers. Category:People Category:Dynasty